My Immortal Songfic
by Thay.8D
Summary: Três meses após a morte da Princesa Guerreira e a pequena barda sofre com sua ausência. Songfic com a música My Immortal do Evanescence. OBS: Ler ouvindo essa música deixa mais emocionante. *-*


**My Immortal**

Mais um dia se passa, e Gabrielle acorda. Ela senta ao lado da fogueira já apagada e começa a olhar para todos os lados ao seu redor. Sorridente, começa a chamar:

- Xena, Xena.. vamos logo, apareça. Estou louca para viver outra grande aventura.

Nenhuma resposta.. tudo completamente silencioso.

- Xena, vamos. – seu sorriso começa a sumir, e seus olhos encherem de lagrimas – Por favor Xena, para de brincar. Aparece pra mim, me abraça, me beija. Sinto falta de você. Por favor, volta pra mim e sussurra que tudo aquilo no Japão foi um sonho.. Por favor meu amor.

Gabrielle chorava desesperadamente. Já havia passado três meses que seu grande amor havia morrido, e ela não se conformava. Chorava noite e dia. Comia somente quando alguém com pena lhe dava alimentos de graça. Não fazia absolutamente nada para ganhar dinheiro, nem se preocupava em caçar, colher... Sua vida não tinha mais sentido.

A jovem barda pega um de seus pergaminhos, e se acomodou ali mesmo, no meio dos matos, onde se acostumara a viver. Respira fundo e começa a escrever.

_"Todos sempre sonham em encontrar um grande amor, pois bem, eu o encontrei._

_Todos, quando acham alguém, tem medo de não ser o verdadeiro amor, pois bem, eu tenho certeza que o meu é._

_Todos ao terem certeza que encontraram a pessoa certa têm medo de perdê-la, pois bem, eu à perdi."_

Ela para, lê e relê o que acabara de escrever, e suas lagrimas escorregam com mais rapidez de seus olhos. Amassa o pergaminho, coloca de lado e deita no chão. Sorri, como nunca mais sorriu desde que sua guerreira faleceu.

- Xena, hoje o dia está lindo pra uma viajem. (silencio) Ora Xena, podemos ir para a Índia. Adorei aquele lugar, apesar de tudo. (solta uma risada, e mais silêncio) Serio que podemos ir? *-* (silêncio) Então vista-se. Não quero que olhem meu amor assim. (rindo sozinha) Sou, sou ciumenta sim, e você sabe. Agora vista-se! Vou arrumar as coisas.

Levanta-se, arruma a sacola e joga as roupas da guerreira para a "suposta Xena". Sorri docemente e fala carinhosamente:

- Se arrumando logo mocinha.

Gaby para, olha para as vestes no chão. Novamente seus olhos se enchem de lágrimas.

- Quem estou tentando enganar? Você se foi, se foi.. E não voltará pra mim. Não dessa vez... Nem nunca mais. – Ajoelhou-se no chão, e cobriu os rosto com as mãos – Por que Xena? Por que? Você podia ter ficado comigo! – Olha para o céu - Não consigo mais viver sem você. Sozinha; sem seu amor; sem um motivo pra viver; sem seus lindos olhos me olhando com ternura; sem seu sorriso pra me motivar a sorrir; sem suas raras lagrimas para eu secar; sem seu macio toque pra me acalmar; sem seu abraço pra me aquecer; sem seus beijos... ah, seus beijos.. eles serviam como um remédio para que eu pudesse viver. Era meu vicio, minha fraqueza, a fonte da minha força.

Um vento quente passou por seu rosto. Uma doce brisa quente, porém refrescante, que secou todas as lagrimas dos seus olhos. Em seu coração, Gaby sabia o que causou aquele vento. Ou melhor.. sabia quem causou aquele vento. De seus lábios ressecados saiu uma palavra bem baixa: "Xena"

- Por que meu amor? Por que faz isso comigo? – A pequena barda se alterou, e começou a gritar desesperadamente enquanto se levantava e olhava bem para o céu - Você já não está bem o suficiente me vendo sofrer? Sofrendo por sua falta? E agora resolve mostrar que está comigo? Pois bem, eu não quero você comigo... Não assim. Ou você está comigo de verdade ou não está. Não agüento mais sofrer assim, você sabe que se não se afastar permanentemente de mim, nunca me acostumarei com a idéia de viver sem você. NUNCA.

Novamente pegou outro pergaminho limpo, e escreveu.

**"Estou tão cansada de estar aqui**

**Reprimida por todos os meus medos infantis**

**E se você tiver que ir**

**Eu desejo que você vá logo**

**Porque sua presença ainda permanece aqui**

**E isso não vai me deixa em paz"**

O vento cessa, as nuvens cobrem o sol, e o que era um lindo dia claro, se torna apenas mais um dia nublado e sombrio.

No fundo, Gaby não queria que Xena fosse. Na verdade, queria mostrar que aprendeu o que ela a ensinou. Aprendeu que deve viver sozinha, que não precisa de ninguém, mas esqueceu-se que até sua professora já havia mudado esses conceitos. Até Xena sabia que não conseguiria viver na solidão, e a graça de tudo, é que quem fez a guerreira mudar sua forma de pensar foi justamente Gabrielle.

Soluçando de tanto chorar, a barda continua escrevendo sua poesia.

**"Essas feridas parecem não querer cicatrizar**

**Essa dor é muito real**

**Isso é simplesmente muito mais do que o tempo não pode apagar"**

Olhando para o que acabara de escrever, começou a conversar com seu amor, mesmo acreditando que ela não ouviria, pois a essa altura, estava magoada com tudo que ouviu, e causou aquela tempestade.

- É, eu preferia ter recebido uma facada, ter um braço arrancado, uma perna. Doeria menos do que perder você. – Limpou as lagrimas que não paravam se cair – Com o tempo, as feridas iam se curar... Mas perder você, é como ter perdido metade de mim. Perdi a vontade de viver. Sem você aqui eu apenas existo, mas não vivo. Minha vida foi levada com você, no momento em que você morreu. O que ta aqui, falando com você, não passa de carne, carne podre, sem vida, sem amor...

**"Você costumava me cativar**

**Pela sua luz ressonante**

**Agora eu estou limitada pela vida que você deixou para trás"**

- Você me conquistou Xena, desde o primeiro momento.. quando me salvara. Desde aquele dia, soube que você não iria ser apenas uma pessoa passageira na minha vida. Sabia que você era minha vida, e que so conseguiria ser alguém se seguisse você. Você conseguiu ver coisas boas em mim, onde eu nunca pensei que existiria. Você fez eu me sentir amada, me sentir alguém. E o que vou fazer agora? Seguir o que você me ensinou.. seguir nossa caminho, que infelizmente hoje não conta com sua presença. E morrerei, sim, morrerei como uma guerreira, igual você. E não vejo a hora desse dia chegar, pra poder te encontrar nesse outro plano, e ficar eternamente ao seu lado.

Uma forte chuva começou a cair, e Gabrielle correu para baixo de uma grande árvore, deixando seus pertences para trás. Só estava preocupada em não molhar seu pergaminho. Estava fraca, a falta de comida, exercícios e água já traziam conseqüências. Se acomodou, encostada no tronco, e novamente voltou a escrever.

**"Seu rosto assombra**

**Todos os meus sonhos, que já foram agradáveis**

**Sua voz expulsou**

**Toda a sanidade em mim"**

- Três meses. Três meses onde eu não tenho outro sonho. Não consigo tirar a imagem de você morta. É as mesmas imagens. O dia em que nos conhecemos, as vezes que nos rimos juntas, as que choramos juntas, nossas lutas, nossos ciúmes, nossas estratégias... é como se nossa vida juntas, passasse diante dos meus olhos, e no fim de tudo, termina com seu rosto pálido, frio e sem vida diante dos meus olhos.

Gabrielle secou as ultimas lagrimas que rolavam por seu rosto. Ela ainda chorava, mas seu corpo não tinha mais forças pra nada, não tinha sequer água para produzir lágrimas. Em seus olhos sem vida já havia a marca da morte. Todo aquele choro, e todo esforço que fez durante todos esses meses, à deixava cada vez mais fraca.

Sem forças, ela pegou a caneta e escreveu mais um estrofe. Sua ultima.

**"Eu tentei com todas as forças dizer a mim mesma que você se foi**

**Mas embora você ainda esteja comigo**

**Eu tenho estado sozinha todo esse tempo."**

Caiu, caiu deitada no chão, imóvel. Ainda viva, mas não conseguia levantar, seu ossos não agüentavam seu próprio corpo.

Passou o dia deitada sob a árvore. A chuva passou, a noite chegou. Novamente, o ciclo da vida continuou com o dia nascendo de novo, e a barda ainda acordada, lembrando de toda sua vida.

- Dizem que quando estamos prestes à morrer, nossa vida passa diante dos nossos olhos. Mas eu não quero Xena, não quero morrer assim, aqui. Quero morrer com dignidade, salvando vidas. Quero que se orgulhe de mim.

Nesse momento, uma forte luz iluminou aquela árvore. A imagem de Xena aparece diante de Gaby, e segura sua mão. O espírito de Gabrielle vai saindo de seu corpo, se movimentando com rapidez para abraçar seu grande amor. Xena sorri, à abraça reconfortando-a e sussurra:

- Tenho orgulho de você. Se fosse eu, no seu lugar, não agüentaria a solidão, teria me matado. Você foi forte!

- Não, eu não fui forte. Bolei isso para morrer mais rápido, queria me matar.

Xena sorri docemente.

- Então mais um motivo para eu me orgulhar.

- Se orgulhar porque bolei minha morte?

- Não! Mas porque você conseguiu me enganar, coisa que nunca conseguiu antes. Você cresceu Gabrielle, virou uma bela guerreira e estrategista. O mundo está perdendo uma grande heroína.

- Não, o mundo perdeu uma grande heroína quando você morreu.

- Não Gabrielle...

- Shhhh – colocando o dedo nos lábios de Xena – Agora o mundo não importa, pra mim, so importa eu e voce.

Apertando mais o abraço, encostando os lábios, as almas gêmeas finalmente se encontraram depois de um curto tempo, que para elas pareceu uma eternidade.

Finalmente aquelas almas poderiam ficar juntas, longe de toda maldade da terra, de tanta desgraça. Estavam indo para um lugar onde so existia amor.

Amor, só ele é capaz de mover céu e terra, so ele é capaz de acabar uma guerra.

Enquanto esse doce beijo acontecia e seus espíritos seguiam para o céu, no pergaminho que estava jogado no chão, começam a surgir palavras. Era a letra de Xena. Essas palavras se transformavam em frases, e estas frases numa ultima estrofe.

**"Quando você chorou eu enxuguei todas as suas lágrimas**

**Quando você gritou eu lutei contra todos os seus medos**

**Eu segurei a sua mão por todos esses anos**

**Mas você ainda tem tudo de mim."**

...

...

_- Gabrielle, você é a melhor coisa da minha vida._

_- Eu te amo. (The Ides of March – Temp. 4; Ep.21)_

.

.

FIM [?!] não, apenas o começo de uma eternidade pra viver.

_**"A vida é eterna, não tem começo e não tem fim. Os entes queridos que encontramos em nossa jornada retornarão, várias e várias vezes, nós nunca morremos, porque na verdade estamos sempre nascendo".**_ – Gabrielle.


End file.
